


Playful Banter

by Fullmetalhoney



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalhoney/pseuds/Fullmetalhoney
Summary: Ed and Winry go to a military ball...
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 9





	Playful Banter

Ed paced back and forth across the parlor floor, to say he was nervous would be an understatement, it was his first military function and to be honest he had been dreading if for weeks. He hated these things, he never felt comfortable hob knobbing with the military higher ups and other state alchemists. In fact, he would rather be at home curled up on the couch with Winry. He stopped pacing when he heard his name, he looked up and his jaw dropped, there she was descending the stairs in a long black gown, the sight of her made his breath stop and his cock twitch. 

“Are you going to just stand there and gawk?” Winry asked. 

“Yes” he replied mentally drooling.

“Well stop it, you look stupid” she countered as she reached the bottom step and held her hand out to him.

“And the moment is gone!” he joked, and she slapped him playfully. She leans forward and whispers seductively “Trust me we will have plenty of time for that later!”

Ed raised his eyebrows and snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her body closer. Winry leans in and whispers in his ear “Besides just wait until you see what I have on under this dress!” 

Edward gulps and tries to not to get hard just thinking about her. Winry pulled out of his grasp and started walking towards the ballroom. She turned when she saw he wasn’t following “You coming?”

Ed snaps out of his naughty daydream and rushes to follow her. He stops her before she reaches the doors and pulls her close for a deep kiss. When he breaks the kiss, he looks her over and smiles, he knows what he just did to her. “Ready?” he asks as he holds out his arm and opens the door for her. 

“I’ll get you for that!” Winry exclaims as she wills herself not to blush.


End file.
